The End
by TylerA
Summary: Harry finds Voldemort after years of looking. He should have thought of such an obvious place. He is joined by one old friend as the rest are gone. THE END OBVIOUSLY


**The End**

A tall, thin man walked down an old, dirt road with a cemetery on the left side. His dark hair shimmered in the cold moonlight. His pale, scarred face was cold and emotionless. The man was dressed in a dark cloak that covered him from neck to ankle. His dark, heavy boots made no sound on the hard ground.

Harry Potter seemed to float across the road, eyes set straight ahead, on one target. His destination, a large manor on the outskirts of a small town, was dark and imposing. The place looked menacing in the scant moonlight.

As he got closer, Harry's face turned from the other expression into one much more terrifying. He had a cold, cruel smile on his face.

_I have finally come, Tom,_ he thought with a sad smile.

Harry had fought in many battles. There had been battles beyond count. He had faced the Dark Lord times beyond count, as well as other of his minions. His friends had fought bravely, like true heroes. That had not been enough, though.

They were taken, one by one. Killed. Sirius was first, lost to Bellatrix in the Department of Mysteries. Then, Hermione, in an ambush as she was on a mission to find a cure for werewolves. Ron was devastated, but Harry had showed him the impossible shell, the emotionless state of a cold-blooded killer. Not too long afterwards, Ginny had been killed by Draco Malfoy.

Ron had wanted to fight, and fight he did. He killed thousands and earned a reputation amongst the Death Eaters. He was feared by all, except Voldemort. Only Harry was feared more than Ron Weasley. The pairs' names made shivers go through Death Eaters, and cheers through wizarding crowds.

Eventually, the suicide missions Ron went on got to him. He tried to take on more than he could handle, and was overwhelmed. He was tortured to death, smiling the whole time. People thought he was crazy, but not Harry. He knew exactly what had happened. Ron was already dead. Nobody knew except Harry and Ron himself.

Ron had died getting the revenge he had wanted. He had even taken the Malfoy brat with him. The loss of such a valuable warrior had been great on the Order as they tried to keep up with the two death machines. As they tried to save Ron, they lost two more. Kingsley and Tonks.

Of course, Remus was devastated, just as Ron was. He did not want the same kind of revenge as Ron. He preferred to keep his emotions, but he still wanted to fight. Harry had just shrugged and left, patting Remus on the back.

Now, almost all the Order was gone, the rest hiding. Remus was still abroad, looking for the Death Eaters. Now, though, it was time. Time for the end. Time for death.

Harry felt someone behind him. He knew who it was. He heard him. The sound of a wolf walking. "Hello, Remus," he said coldly.

"I knew that I would find you here, Harry," came Remus's voice. "I need to be here for the end. I need to see him die for all that he has done."

Harry turned, his face again emotionless and hard. "You have come for your revenge, eh?"

Remus flinched and looked away. "Yes… and no. I want to kill Peter. I want to kill those that killed my love," he said and paused. "I do not want to do it with such barbaric means, though."

Harry shrugged. "You do not need to use the same means as Ron and I. Just follow me."

With that, Harry turned and continued to the house. He reached it within minutes, the steps behind him hesitating for a second. They stopped at the steps of the Riddle Manor.

The shadows had moved. Harry was confused, but he did not show it. He felt nothing. There was nobody in the shadows. _Just an illusion,_ he thought.

There were pops from behind them. "Welcome to our Master's domain, Potter," came a drawling voice. Harry knew that voice. He had fought against the same person, along with his son many times.

"Lucius, Lucius, how great to see you!" Harry exclaimed, which sounded creepy with his cold voice. "We were just about to call on your _Master_!"

"We?" Lucius peered at the form of Remus. "Ah, the werewolf! I remember your girlfriend! Oh, how she screamed as I killed her!"

Remus growled deep in his throat, but did not move at a sharp glance from Harry. "Do not taunt him, Lucy. I would hate to hear your girlish screams," he said menacingly.

Malfoy took a step forward as anger showed on his face. "Do not talk to me like that, you half-blood swine!"

Harry did not get in a sarcastic reply because at that moment there was a bang. Malfoy smiled and said, "Well, Potter, it is time. You will see if you can make it to the Dark Lord. We will be waiting."

With that, Malfoy and his goons disappeared. "What do you think he meant?" Remus asked, confusion clear in his voice.

"Tom knows that we are here," Harry said quietly, satisfaction clear.

Harry looked at the door and it blew open, his magic so immense that not even Voldemort's wards could stop it. "It is time, Remus. We shall be the ones that end this all," Harry said quietly. "Those have to be the last of the Death Eaters. Ron and I have killed thousands together. The last time I checked, the only ones left were Malfoy, Mcnair, Goyle, Rudolphus, and Bellatrix."

"Thank God for that," Remus muttered. Harry grinned.

He stepped forward, over the rubble that had once been the door and the walls beside it. "Knock, knock!" Harry called.

The Killing Curse flew from the right, but Harry looked at it and it flew back at the caster, who dove down a second too late. There were a few surprised exclamations at Harry not using a wand or gesture, which let him know where the others were.

He gestured at a column and it exploded, sending shrapnel and debris flying everywhere. Several large pieces were flying towards Harry and he stuck his hand up, causing a steel shield to spring from the ground. The debris hit the shield and bounced off.

"Go, Remus, take your _civilized_ revenge," Harry said, gesturing towards the remaining Death Eaters. "I just want you to remember this. Revenge, no matter how nice and civilized, is barbaric."

Remus looked at Harry for a moment, deciding what he should do. Finally, he nodded. "Thank you, Harry."

Harry smiled and disappeared. Remus looked towards where he could smell the Death Eaters and smiled. "This is for you, Tonks," he said and started to walk to one specific person.

Harry appeared in a firelight room. It was warm in the room, with shadows from the fire giving it a menacing look. There was a slithering sound coming from one shadowed corner and a hiss, _"Master, he is here."_

_"Thank you, Nagini,"_ came the cold hiss from a chair in front of the fire.

"Welcome, Harry Potter. I am glad that you have come," Voldemort's cold voice hissed from the chair. "I was getting bored with the wait."

Harry smiled coldly. "You needn't have waited for me, Tom. You could have come and found me."

Voldemort hissed. "Do not call me that _name_, boy."

This caused Harry's smile to widen. "Why not, Tom? Was your father _that_ bad?"

It seemed that this was too much for Voldemort as he jumped to his feet, wand springing up to point straight at Harry's heart. "Why do you not have your wand out, Potter?" he asked. "Already giving up?"

Harry laughed. "I need no wand, Voldemort."

This caused the Dark Lord to gape, but he was smart enough to keep his wand trained on Harry. "Ahh… so you have learned wandless magic."

"We should finish this now, Tom," he said, his wand springing to his hand. "I will use this, so that I have no advantage."

Voldemort started with his favorite, a Cruciatus Curse. Harry deflected it with ease, sending it straight back to Voldemort. He jumped to the side, but the curse clipped him on the arm and he screamed at the intense pain of his own curse.

Harry banished Voldemort's form into the wall and he screamed as his wrist broke with a crack. "Wow, Tom, I expected better," Harry said.

Voldemort climbed unsteadily to his feet, his right arm held straight down as his left came up with his wand still in it. "You will die for this!" he hissed.

"Diffindo!" he screamed, aiming for Harry's neck. Harry nimbly hopped to the left, dodging the curse completely. It hit the wall and sliced through, such was Voldemort's anger and pain.

Harry replied with an Entrail-Expelling Curse that Voldemort barely staggered away from. He sent several curses at Harry, including the Killing Curse, the Cruciatus, and an overpowered Hot Air Charm.

Harry could not dodge them all so he set up a shield and blocked the first one and dodged the second one. The last one hit him on the chest, severely burning him. Harry hissed in pain, but did not show it on his emotionless face.

Harry dropped to his knees for a second, but was on his feet quickly, another curse on his lips. "Sectemsempra!"

Voldemort's eyes widened in surprise and he barely managed to get his chest out of the way before it was upon him. The curse hit him in his arm, causing it to flood with blood. His mouth was open in a silent scream as he looked at his arm. He tried to stop the blood flow, but it would not, so he cauterized his arm.

"You have gotten better, Potter," he said between gritted teeth. Harry just nodded and waited politely. Voldemort finally got to his feet and sent a quick Killing Curse at Harry, which he sidestepped. "Come now, your aim is getting off, Tom," he taunted.

Voldemort started the Killing Curse again, but didn't finish in time for it to stop Harry's Knee-Reversal Hex. This caused Voldemort's knees to turn around and he fell, his curse hitting the ceiling. Voldemort growled at the almost one-sided duel.

Above the sounds of Voldemort's heavy breathing came the sound of howls, screams, and shouting. "Sounds like Remus is showing your boys revenge," Harry said quietly. Voldemort scowled and said whispered a quiet counter-curse to the hex Harry had just used.

Voldemort struck again, hitting Harry with a lightning-fast Cruciatus Curse. Harry barely had time to block it and half got through. Harry dropped to the ground as what seemed like an eternity of pain washed over him. He sighed and shook his head, and stood.

"You will never learn will you?" he asked quietly. "The Killing Curse would have killed me then. It's been fun, but I must now end this, Tom."

Voldemort frowned. "You think that I will die easily, Potter? I may have a broken wrist and a few other pains, but I will not go down so easily."

Harry smiled. "That's what you think," Harry replied. He willed Voldemort's wand to come to him and it did. Voldemort gasped and scowled in rage.

"No!" he hissed. "I cannot lose! I am immortal!"

Harry shook his head. "You are not immortal. You're just not human anymore," he replied.

Voldemort jumped to his feet and closed his eyes in concentration. With a lightning-fast flick, Harry set up an Anti-Disapparation Jinx. Voldemort's form flickered, but remained, and he cursed.

"No, Tom, you will not leave," Harry said. "It is over. This is the end."

_Levicorpus_Harry thought when Voldemort tried to run from the room. He hissed as he was lifted and dangled by his ankles. With a quick feel to see if Remus was still in the building, which he was not, Harry threw an overpowered Reductor at Voldemort.

Voldemort was disintegrated, along with the ceiling, walls, and floor.

Remus stepped over Lucius Malfoy's dead, mangled body and onto the porch. He sighed and his breath came out as a cloud. He rubbed his hands together and looked to the upper floors. In one room, there was the occasional flash of light. Remus's night vision enabled him to see a tall, dark figure standing to the side of the window.

Remus smiled and looked to the sky. "I have avenged you Tonks. You were my life. The person I fought for. Now I am nothing, and I have tainted myself with death," he said quietly, tears feeling his eyes as he saw his love's face in his mind.

"I know I shouldn't have, but revenge was all I had left," he continued. "As Harry has said, he was already dead. He thought nobody knew, but I did. I noticed the life leave his eyes and then Ron's. I have kept my soul long enough to do this, but Lycanthropy is quickly killing me. I am not long for this earth, and I will soon be with you, love."

There was a sudden explosion from the room and, turning around, Remus saw the room disintegrate and cave into the lower floors. "Harry, no!" He knew that Harry was already dead, but he still wanted to see him one last time.

Remus dropped to his knees and dropped his face to the ground. Finally, after all the years, he let himself cry. The tears overflowed and dripped onto the cold ground. "Yes, Harry, it is over. Be in peace, as you could not in life," he said quietly.

"I'm not gone yet, old friend," came a weak, weary voice. Remus looked up to see Harry's broken and bloody form standing next to him. He hopped to his feet and helped him sit. "Thank you, Moony."

"Is it over, Harry? Is he dead?" Remus asked, concern etched on his tear-stained face.

"Yes, and thank God for that," Harry replied. "It's finally over. It's like a story. This is the end. We'll be remembered as the one's that did something great, and then forgotten over time."

"No, Harry, you and Ron will be remembered forever. You have helped this war beyond compare. Thousands of Death Eaters have fallen to you, and then Voldemort himself," Remus assured him.

Harry had lain down during this, and his eyes were starting to close. He smiled. "I know that I had a great part to do in this war. You don't have to tell me that. This is the end for me, Remus. I know that I can't be helped," Harry added as Remus tried to protest.

"Even if there is a way for me to live, I'd rather not. You know that I'm already dead."

Remus sighed, but gave in. "Rest then, Harry. Rest, and die in peace."

"I ask only one thing before I am gone, Remus," Harry said, his weak voice getting even weaker. "I want our story to go on. I want it to be known how we fought and gave our lives. All of us."

Remus nodded, and Harry smiled one last time before closing his eyes, forever. Remus stood with a grim, resolute look on his face. He started to walk towards the road so that he could Apparate. He had a story to write and the full moon had just passed.

Harry had given him one last mission before he died and he intended to do it. There were many people that he had to get the story out to. He had many stories to work on and many people's lives to tell.

Remus Lupin disappeared into the night, and a few minutes later there was a faint pop, his final words lingering over the ruined, smoking manor, the mangled bodies covered with Death Eater robes, and the broken, bloody body of a great man. A man that had given so much for his world: his innocence, his friends, who bravely gave their lives, his family, his soul, and his life.

"Good bye, Harry James Potter, son of James and Lily, godson of Sirius, friend of werewolves, goblins, and house elves, friend of many, giver of all, Savior of the world."


End file.
